Erik's ABCs of Protectiveness
by love'seuphoria
Summary: Erik and Charles are newly bonded mates and couldn 't be happier together. Sure Erik has his, urm, "moments", but other than that, everyone's happy. Fluff, Omegaverse, mentions of Mpreg. First story, so sorry if it sucks.


Erik's ABCs of Protectiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of X-men in any way, shape, or form. If I did, a whole lot of this would happen.

**A**pples are mass weapons of doom according to Erik. Ever since Charles had an unfortunate accident of choking on a seed, they have been banned from the house. Not to mention anyone eating an apple near Charles is automatically seen to be a high threat. (For your information, Erik has seen Snow White enough to know that apples don't always operate alone.

**B**eaches were also known as another place of hell for Erik. After making sure that Charles was covered head to toe in sunscreen, he had to endure all of the other Alphas staring at his omega. Had it not been for his Charles sitting him down and lecturing him like a child that it was rude to nearly drown someone to death for a meaningless pinch on Charles' perfect rear.

**C**amping used to be a favorite hobby of Charles. At least, until he invited Erik, who to took every opportunity to coat Charles in a thin layer of bug spray, and refused to sleep in favor of staying up to watch for potential danger, or to just watch Charles sleep.

**D**ogs had to have been the best idea that Erik ever had. Gumbi, their beloved Pitbull was almost as protective of Charles as Erik was. And Gabby, their sweet and "fluffy" English Bulldog nearly tore the hands off several visitors who were too close to their door.

**E**uphoria is the only feeling Erik can describe when he holds Charles close during the day while Charles is attempting to cook breakfast, which is difficult to do with an iron grip around your waist, which is all for his sake of course. It was the only way Erik could make sure he didn't burn or cut himself.

**F**orgiveness is something that Erik begs for nearly every day. Minus the "occasional" incidents, this mostly happens after Erik wakes up from a nightmare about his past. But in this case, Charles is the one who wishes to protect Erik.

**G**ermany is a place of greatness. Great drivers, great beer, great ice cream, and most important of all, their laws are a lot more lenient on Alphas who fight other alphas to protect their mate. Even if it's a vender with a wondering eye at the local farmers market.

**H**ate is all Erik feels for his arch-enemy Shaw. He didn't give a damn if the man was twice Charles' age or the fact that Shaw was already mated to some other poor sucker. He needs to keep his hands to himself.

**I**magine this: Charles once got into a 'disagreement' over Erik, after (as Charles would put it) a no-good cocksucking whore wouldn't stop rubbing her filthy body all over _his_ alpha.

**J**oking about being sexually involved with Charles is strictly forbidden in Erik's workplace. Azazel learned that the hard way.

**L**osing Charles would be Erik's worst nightmare, if it wasn't for that fact that Erik knows that would never let that happen.

**M**eeting Emma Frost (a co-worker and best friend of Erik's) was the worst thing Erik had ever made Charles do. The day the Emma became Charles' self-declared close friend was when Erik's worst nightmares came true. He still had to attend therapy from the time he found out that they went to a male stripper bar.

**N**ever again did Charles use a regular razor to shave. He stuck with electric razors to prevent cuts and Erik's attempts to sue the razor company for all that it was worth because of the cuts.

**O**verprotective is not a word Erik would use to describe himself. More like "cautious".

**P**aranoid isn't a word either.

**Q**uitting is something Erik promised himself he would never do again. After quitting on finding his mate, he ran into Charles at a pro-mutant rally. This is exactly why Erik will never quit wishing to murder every alpha that lets their eyes or hands wonder for too long.

**R**aven was, at first, Erik worst nightmare. Watching her hug Charles close and give him loving kisses on the cheek burned him alive. All it took was Charles struggling to restrain him while explaining how they were raised together and the very thought of them being together in anyway other than siblings made him vomit.

**S**ickness unfortunately, is the one thing Erik can't protect Charles from. But he can prevent it from getting worse but smothering Charles with blankets and spoon feeding him homemade chicken-noodle soup.

**T**errified is the look on Charles' face when he is pinned against a wall in his own home by an intruder. Soon the look is mirrored on the intruder's face when he realized his chances of survival when he notices two scary looking dogs and a scarier looking Erik.

**U**mbrellas are a great excuse for Erik to hug Charles closer to himself than he normally does when it rains.

**V**accinations are never a good thing for anyone when it comes to Charles and Erik. Between Charles wincing in pain, Erik glaring at the nurse for causing the pain, and Charles explaining to Erik that the pain is for a good cause.

**W**henever Charles misses a phone call from Erik, a Logan (another fellow co-worker of Eriks) gets tired of Erik's bitching.

**X**-men is what Charles lovingly named his group of Genetic Studies students. Anyone who is in that class is aware of Charles's irritation at his cell phone going off precisely every hour and a half.

**Y**anking at Charles' hair is normally a death wish for anybody foolish enough to do so. But Erik can only gently pull their newborn son's hand away from Charles head and hold it gently in his.

**Z**ipping through the house chasing a 5 year old is exhausting for Erik. Until that 5 year old scrapes his knees after falling. Charles just sits back and relaxes, relieved because now he has someone else to share Erik's protectiveness.

**AN: Welp, this is my first fanficiton, so don't judge too harshly! Review!**


End file.
